Pick a Card, My Card
by Sum1cooler
Summary: Can an ace of diamond court an ace of spade? Kames with bits of cargan. T rating


I haven't written a kames in a while. I hope you like this :).

* * *

><p><strong>Pick a Card, My Card<strong>

Applause echoes the large theater from the two thousands of fans watching the Great Diamond perform countless feats of mystifying, magical acts. Every single act is better the last, leading up to the finale, the one everyone is dying to see, the one people spend countless paychecks to return to just for a glimpse of how he does it. But no matter how many times people watch the show, or catch a peek of closing door or a sound of wood cracking, the trick, the secret is never discovered. Only the Great Diamond holds the secret of The Teleporting Man.

"This is incredible, Logie." Carlos claps with excitement, eyes wide open from the last act where a women jumps off stage in two pieces, alive. "Did you and she and him, oh my God. The Great Diamond is crazy."

Logan chuckles at his boyfriend's rambles, caressing his arm. "It's probably just another illusion played by the three lights above the stage and four in the orchestra pit."

"Logie stop ruining the magic." Carlos pouts. "Kendall what do you think?" He asks the entranced blonde.

Kendall, completely off in his own world stares straight ahead at the single man on stage flouncing his white gloved hand to the audience. His eyes shift with the tail of the magician's jacket swaying side to side as if it is a pendant pulling him into a deep hypnosis. But the strongest arsenal captivating his fullest attention are the hazel brown eyes winking often taking him closer into his seductive lair.

"Kendall." He snaps out of his trance feeling a barrage of popcorn pelting his face. "Are you awake?" The tan boy asks throwing another cluster of the puff treat.

"Oh yea, I'm fine." Kendall says returning his gaze to the magician dancing on stage. "I want to learn his secrets."

"Me too, Kendall!" Carlos exclaims.

Logan snickers staring at both Kendall's dazed face and Carlos' overtly enthused expression. "He doesn't mean the same secret you want to know, Carlos." Logan kisses Carlos' cheek whispering Kendall's intention in his snickering boyfriend's ear.

"This last trick is not meant for the easily frighten and if anyone wishes to leave may do so now." The slick magician announces, a smile tugging on his lips. "But of course who pays to see the Ace of Diamond without seeing the incredible finale, The Teleporting Man?" He introduces, the velvet curtains rising behind him. Small oo's and ah's fill the auditorium as more and more of the dusty metallic contraption is revealed behind him.

"I'm doing something different today. I need a volunteer." He shouts. Everyone stands from his/her seat jumping selflessly in the air. "You." He points to the smirking golden hair boy in the middle section. "I want a strong man under my stage." He winks watching Kendall slowly, tantalizingly stand up.

"Go!" Logan pushes him out of his chair. "This is the first time he asks for a volunteer."

"And get his number." Carlos adds whispering softly.

"Alright." The magician throws his arms in the air taking a pretentious bow. "Now if you may hold my jacket." James strips himself of the heavy article and hands it to Kendall. He snaps his fingers and suddenly a bolt of lightning surges through the air, illuminating the dusty metal box.

"I will jump in the box and appear somewhere you least expect." He walks in the box. "Now, will the charming Hercules snap his finger, sending me away?" He bats his long eyelashes at blonde.

Kendall follows the order and a flash covers the whole room as a single man disappears in front of everyone's eyes. Kendall walks into the box examining for evidence of the magician's existence.

"Where did he go?" Whispers circulate around the room. A second later the lights shut off and back on.

"Right here." The man reappears crossed leg in Kendall's seat.

Logan jumps and shrieks into Carlos' arm. "Oh my god!" Carlos' face has a mix of fear and astonishment pulling his frighten boyfriend closer in his protective arms.

The magician chuckles and snaps his fingers. The light goes out and back on with the Great Diamond switching position with the unexpected blonde on the stage.

"He is back in his seat and I'm back on the stage." The Ace of Diamond points to the confused blonde back in his chair and himself on the stage. After a second of scrambling in thoughts and amazement, everybody jumps from his/her seat applauding once again at the incredible performance. "Good night." He takes a final bow and the curtain drops.

The dim theater returns to the full lit condition it was at the beginning of the night. Content smiles glitter the people's faces as they exit the room. The three boys sit in their seat still stun from the magician appearing in Kendall's seat one second and Kendall appearing there the next.

"This was incredible." Logan breaks their silence, eyes blinking in disbelief that a man is able to teleport smoothly if teleporting is even possible. "What are you going to do his jacket?" He asks feeling the heavy fabric.

"I didn't even remember holding it." Kendall observes the black jacket.

"I said to get his number, not his-"

The light flickers and a roar of thunder rolls through the room. Kendall jumps throwing the jacket. He shrieks noticing both his friends disappear in a blink of his eyes. Kendall sporadically eyes a billion points in the giant room hoping to get a glimpse of wavy raven hair or a caramel finger.

"They are not here." Kendall faces the stage seeing the magician reappear. He is a master of apparition.

"Where are they?" Kendall angrily asks fisting his hands.

"Relax." He throws the black jacket on. Kendall looks on the floor, the jacket is gone. "They are in a room where Logan is enjoying his time in Carlos' protective arms. The pale boy is jumpy and feisty isn't he?" He adds gesturing for Kendall to join him on stage.

Feeling his legs moving on their own, Kendall stares deeply in the hypnotist's eyes, again feeling helpless. "How do you know our names, James?" Kendall asks wondering how the magician's name rolls off his tongue as if they knew each other.

James chuckles and takes out a deck of cards, shuffling it nonchalantly. "Why ask when the mysteries are what you enjoy? Pick a card, any card." James commands closing his eyes.

Skeptically, Kendall hesitantly picks a card, his favorite card, the ace of spade. "Is this how you court?" He puts the card back in the deck.

James smirks shuffling the deck. "You court with your best asserts, your green eyes seducing me all night. I court with my best asserts, magic."

Kendall deviously smiles eying the thin seductively lips on the tan skin. "I was not courted with The Teleporting Man. You never got me in your arms."

James laughs back. "I guess magic is not my best weapon." He throws the deck of cards in the air. Fifty two plastic cards implode in the air bursting in an array of colorful flames. Regardless of the danger of catching on fire, Kendall stands his ground watching the brown locks flow across the magician's face.

"You're bad at courting with magic. Now you will never pick my card."

James shakes his head walking inches away from the proud blond. "Don't move." He says closing the distance, pressing a kiss on Kendall's lips.

Kendall unexpectedly deepens the kiss feeling James' hands slide around his waist.

"Is this your card?" James asks pulling a card out of Kendall's back pocket.

Kendall gasps staring at the card. It has a picture of Kendall's face, his name, his cellphone number and a single giant spade in the center.

James smiles proudly at the blonde again. "Now pick a card." He repeats pulling his jacket pocket to Kendall. "My card."

Kendall confidently pulls out a card with a picture of James, his name and number and an Ace of diamond. "I will hold on to this." His chuckles ghosting his lip closer to James'.

"My after show is not free." James pulls him in a kiss feeling Kendall this time sliding his hands around James' body.

"Logan has my wallet." Kendall moans in between kisses.

"How do you expect to repay me?"

Kendall pulls his head back. "Do you have another room free?"

"I own all the rooms in the whole theater. Why do you ask?" James smirks feeling Kendall's hip bucking his.

"Snap your fingers and teleport us to a room. I want to show you my magic."

James leans in kissing the blonde magician. "Teach me your secret." He snaps his finger, a crackling sound echoes and a flash whites the room.

A flutter of dust and burnt card bits blow across the empty stage as the lights shut off.

_*An hour later_

Logan limps out of the room under the stage with Carlos following close behind. "Did we have to have sex Carlos?" Logan asks scratching his bottom walking to the stage. Carlos hops the steps putting on his shirt and pants.

"I could help it."He whines. "We were here a minute and the next we are naked on a bed under the stage. I think the magician tricked us into having sex."

Logan looks around the stage. "Right and he tricked Kendall into having sex with him too."

"That wouldn't surprise me." Carlos ends as they search the theater for their missing friend.

* * *

><p>Sorry I had to add the bit of cargan XDXD lol.<p>

Please review.


End file.
